Monkey See,Monkey Do-a.k.a. Miss Molly’s Wild Ride
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: Picture this: A young woman trampled by her ‘millions and millions’ of fans, destined to be rescued, only to awaken upon the vision of hunk-o-rama before her... well, you know what they say: imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. :-)
1. Prologue: I was uninformed... :(

Picture this: A young woman trampled by her 'millions and millions' of fans, destined to be rescued, only to awaken upon the vision of hunk-o-rama before her... well, you know what they say: imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE nor it's wrestlers, that honor belongs to Vince, Linda, Shane O'Mac, Marissa and Stephanie.  
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks.  
  
Thanks JoAnne for your help in giving me the idea for this story. :)  
  
Prologue: I was uninformed.. :(  
Dressed all in black, Nora aka Molly Holly angrily stormed out into the arena. Trish stared her down from the other side of the ring, "Revenge is sweet wench!" Trish screamed, shaking her fist in the air. Sliding into the ring, Nora started pounding on Trish, and pulled her out into the crowd.   
Just then a fan screamed, "It's the Rock, he's out in the parking lot!" Momentarily distracted, the women just stared out at the frenzied crowd surrounding them. Suddenly, Nora felt a kick in her back.  
"Nora!" Trish yelled, going out of character. Everything went black. 


	2. Whoo boy, that’s a humdinger!...

Chapter 1: Whoo boy, that's a humdinger!...  
  
Extending a hand down, a familiar voice asked, "You okay Nora?"   
Painfully opening her eyes, Nora reached out to take his hand. Pulling her up, Jeff searched her face for obvious injury.   
"I, I don't feel so well." Her eyes rolled back in her head, as she felt herself falling. Jeff caught her as she started to crumple, picking her up in his arms.   
"Trish, get the keys to my vette," he commanded. Trish hurriedly dialed Matt's number as she watched Jeff's car, tires squealing, as he pulled out of the parking lot.   
"Matt, I'm so glad I caught you, Jeff is going to be a little late..."  
  
At the Hardy household:  
Matt pulled out a chair for Amy, as Gilbert Hardy, Matt and Jeff's Dad, led the blessing. "Amen." Opening his eyes, he suggested, "Why don't we talk for a bit, until Jeff gets here."  
"Well, Dad, it may be awhile..." Matt trailed off as they heard the front door open.   
"How did everything go son, is Nora okay?"   
Jeff rubbed his face wearily, "She has a concussion, but otherwise they think she will be okay. There only concern is she hasn't woken up yet." Jeff frowned, "She has some nasty bruises on her face too."  
Amy reached out to squeeze his hand, "The good thing is, at least you were able to rescue her in time, before she got even more trampled I mean."   
Jeff was silent. *Yeah, I suppose, but I still wish I would have gotten there sooner,* he mentally berated himself.  
"How is she doing?" Trish asked, wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist as she took a seat next to the Hardy's father.   
"Other than a concussion, the doctor's think she will be okay," Jeff answered for a second time that evening.  
Trish scowled, "Well Vince should have told us that the Rock was going to be signing autographs in the parking lot." Trish stamped her foot, "That was need-to-know information, we were uninformed!" she declared angrily.   
"Oh honey, you're so cute when you are mad." Leaning over, Jeff cupped her chin in his left hand, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.   
"Then I will have to get mad more often, won't I," Trish replied with an impish light in her eyes.   
"Would you two cut it out" Matt and Amy complained, glancing at each other uncomfortably.   
Gilbert looked at Matt and Amy in surprise. Giving them one last look, he announced, "Everyone dig in."   
Rolling over in bed, Jeff irritably swiped at his alarm clock, nearly knocking it off his nightstand. Until Jeff opened one eye in realization that it wasn't his alarm, but the insistent ringing of the phone. Fumbling for the receiver, he finally picked up, "Hello," he answered groggily,   
"This is the hospital, we need you to get down here right away!" the young woman spoke urgently into the phone.  
Instantly awake, Jeff sat up in bed, eyes wide. "What is it, is Nora okay?!" 


	3. North Carolina, We Have a Problem…

Chapter 2: North Carolina, We Have a Problem...  
  
A short time later, Jeff burst through the open doorway of Nora's room and stopped short.   
"Hi," she said, smiling softly. "You have pretty hair."  
"Nora, is everything okay? Are you alright?" he asked anxiously, self-consciously running a hand through his orange-red hair.   
"So that's what my name is, I was wondering about that." Jeff collapsed into a the plastic chair next to the bed.  
"Are your curls screwed too tight?" Jeff asked in disbelief, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.  
"I'm afraid not," the doctor replied, entering the room. "Name's Dr. Alba. I need to talk to you a minute." Obediently, Jeff followed her out of the room.   
"What is going on with Nora?" Jeff demanded, confused.   
"Your friend has amnesia. When she woke up she started thrashing about, calling for the man with the pretty hair," Dr. Alba replied, barely keeping a straight face.   
"Oh man," Jeff exclaimed, tugging on a strand of his stringy, bright-colored hair.   
"Don't you see, you are the last person she saw before blacking out, therefore, you are the only friend she has right now, the only person she knows, in spite of not knowing who you are."  
Jeff groaned, "I know, I know.. So, now what do I need to do?" Jeff asked, feeling like a lost, little boy.  
"Go introduce yourself!" Dr. Alba exclaimed, a playful smile on her face. She shook her head as she shooed him off, "Why do I feel like a kindergarten teacher?" she asked herself quietly.  
"Because I feel like a kindergartner on my first day of school, that's why!" Jeff whispered loudly, grinning over his shoulder.   
"You did what?!" Matt exclaimed.  
"The doctor said to-that she needs to be close to me, to feel comfortable until she regains her memory," Jeff explained, pleading to his friends, willing them to understand.  
"And how long will that be?" Trish demanded, crossing her arms over her well endowed chest.   
Jeff shrugged, "I don't know, maybe a few days or could be a few weeks."  
"A few weeks! Well, I don't want her getting too close!"  
Jeff looked up and scowled at Trish, "Now you know me better than that Trish," he said angrily.   
"Enough!" Gilbert yelled. "Stop squabbling like children, and escort the poor young woman into the drawing room. Shame-facedly, Jeff opened the double, wooden shutter-like doors and walked out into the main hallway, where Amy was talking animatedly to Nora.   
"Nora, are you ready for me to show you to your guest room?" Jeff asked, smiling as he offered his arm to her.  
"Um okay," she answered shyly. Trish and Amy went home, while the rest of the Hardy household tried to get some sleep.   
  
The following day:  
Jeff went through the auditorium, re-introducing her to almost everyone she already knew. "And Nora, this is Adam Copeland, a.k.a., " 'Edge.' "  
"Hey," he said winking at her.  
Nora blushed and hung her head. "Hey, you look like a natural blonde, is my hair naturally blonde too?"   
Adam was too surprised to answer, trying to figure out where that question came from.   
"Ask Jeff," was all he managed to squeak out.   
Jeff shook his head and muttered, "Oh no," under his breath.   
"Why did Edge want me to ask you that?" Nora asked innocently.  
"Because, beneath all this color, I'm a natural blonde."  
"Really, I never would have guessed!" she exclaimed in amazement.  
"So, does this mean I'm a natural blonde? Because, it sure looks like I have dark roots, but Golly, your bright hair covers all your natural roots so,.."  
"That's because his roots are probably all dead," Chris dead-panned, laughing heartily as he passed them in the hall.  
"You're one to talk Rooster!" Jeff hollered down the hall after him.  
Nora giggled, covering her hand over her mouth, "That was a lame response."  
Jeff frowned as he looked down at her, "So was your question about being a blonde," he retorted slyly.   
  
Later that night:  
Nora watched backstage, in anticipation, as Jeff and Matt climbed the turnbuckle, doing the guns. "Wow, I really like his armbands!"  
Midway through their match, Jeff was in trouble, being choked against the ropes by William Regal. *How dare he!* Grabbing a 'Live for the moment' shirt, Nora raced out the door, seeking out Adam, "Edge! Oh Edge!"   
"What?! Why are you yelling for me? My name is Adam, not Edge," he replied impatiently, pushing back his long blonde hair as he rounded the corner.   
"How good are you at dying hair?" she asked, a mischievous grin flitting across her face.   
He looked at her strangely. "Why, do you want to be an Edgehead?" Adam asked hopefully.   
"Nope, I want to be like Jeff Hardy!" 


	4. I wanna be like Jeff!

Chapter 3: I wanna be like Jeff!  
  
All sweaty, Jeff and Matt came backstage from their match. Suddenly, Nora popped out in front of them, "Hey guys, what do you think?" she chirped.  
"Good G.." Jeff clapped a hand over Matt's mouth.   
"Um, who did your hair Nora?" Jeff asked calmly.   
"Edge, oh, I mean Adam."   
"Interesting," Jeff said, "here maybe I can touch it up a bit," he suggested, ushering her towards the locker rooms.   
"Touch it up! Jeff, it looks like someone blasted her hair with a paint-ball gun!" Matt hissed in his ear.  
"I know, I know, but I can fix it, just smooth out the edges some," he whispered back to Matt.  
Adam peeked his head around the corner, watching them, "Oh darn, I was hoping I could give Nora a whole new look," he said softly, a devilish grin on his face.   
Gently pushing Nora's head under the sink, Jeff asked casually, "So, what made you decide to dye your hair?"  
"Watching that chump, William Regal choke you under the ropes," she stated, the disdain evident in her voice. "I want to help you guys out next time - I want to go out and fight with you!" Nora exclaimed enthusiastically.   
"Wh, what?! You can't go out there and wrestle, you don't remember!" Jeff argued.   
Nora's frustration mounting, she lifted her head up out of the sink, whipping her rainbow-colored hair back, "Oh, yes I can. I can do the same moves you did," she challenged.   
Jeff put his hands on his hips, "Alright then, you team up with us in the ring tomorrow night and prove it!," he threw back at her.  
"Fine, I will."   
"Fine." Jeff grabbed a small bottle of conditioner and started to rub a handful of it through her hair, all the while the thought racing through his head, *Good grief, what have I done?!* 


	5. The Fourth Hardy

Chapter 4: The Fourth Hardy  
  
A house show in Pittsburgh, 2 days later:  
Lillian began her speech, "Weighing in at a combined weight of 432 pounds, the Hardy Boys! And Molly?" she squeaked out. Dressed in a "Live for the moment" tee and pink velvet pants, her hair matched the tie die on Matt's purple shirt. Pulled back in two pony tails, the vibrant lime, orange, blue, lemon and purple seemed to divide evenly into both sides of her hair.   
"You did a great job on her hair Jeff," Matt whispered to him. Jeff just smiled as he continued his gyrations. The crowd, stunned by this new look- shoot, new everything, didn't know how to respond, alas they were virtually silent.   
As Matt, Jeff and Nora entered the ring, they were met by the sound of William Regal's music, followed by Christian's.   
"Oh great, Christy-ann," Jeff and Matt muttered simultaneously.   
Matt jumped into the ring first. He was doing a fine job on Christian until Regal jumped in and busted him in the face with the brass knuckles.   
"Hey!" Jeff yelled, jumping into the ring. Regal whirled around, clocking Jeff in the jaw with the brass knuckles. Nora looked on in horrified dismay as Regal made short work of the referee, knocking him out cold with his trusty brass knuckles as well.  
Setting her jaw, Nora climbed atop the turnbuckle. With his back turned, she had the perfect shot. Jumping off the top rope, Nora caught Regal in the Molly-go-round, pinning him with a back bend as the referee groggily came to and made a slow three count.   
The crowd roared their approval. Smiling, she stood up and to everyone's surprise, raised her hands in the air doing the guns symbol!   
"Smokin!" Michael Cole yelled from the announcer's table, totally impressed with her performance. Just then, the lights went down and Triple H's music sounded on - full blast. Surprised, Nora quickly brought her arms down as Triple H. made his way to the ring. Climbing into the ring, he took the mic from Lillian, who was standing in the corner, her mouth agape.   
"Very good Molly, I've got to say I'm impressed, very impressed." Unsure of what he was planning to do, Nora took a step back. Nora looked relieved when she saw Jeff walk towards Triple H's retreating back. Suddenly, Triple H. grabbed Nora around the waist, dipped her and planted a long, full kiss on her lips. Just as quickly, he broke the kiss. Nora let her hands fall from around his neck, simply dangling in his arms, a dreamy look on her face.   
Matt pulled himself up off the wrestling mat. "What was that all about?" he asked in bewilderment, but Jeff was not beside him to respond.  
"Hey!" Jeff yelled, for the second time that night, as he raced towards the couple. Pulling Nora back to her feet and carefully releasing his arms from around her waist, Triple H. winked and gave her an easy smile, "See ya around darlin."   
Luckily, Jeff was there to catch her-as Nora swooned in his arms.   
  
Later on, back in the locker room:  
"I don't think the kiss looked that great," Jeff muttered.   
"Well, you weren't the one being kissed," Nora stated matter-of-factly.  
As Jeff watched Nora leave the locker room he turned to Matt and asked off-handedly, "Matt, why do I feel like I'm the one getting the shaft here?" Jeff asked.  
"What do you mean? Oh Nora, why should it matter, you have Trish." Matt tried to look Jeff square in the eye, but embarrassed, he turned away.   
"Don't tell me you are falling for her? You are falling for her!" Matt exclaimed with a smile. "Word of warning to ya though bro, don't mess up what you already have," Matt said, slamming his locker door.   
  
The following night:  
The competition was a little bit tougher this time. They were fighting against X-Pac & Hall, and of course a suspended Nash would probably be skulking around backstage, biding his time to pounce- watching their every move from backstage. Keeping that in mind, Jeff and Matt requested that Amy and Nora be at ringside.  
Jeff's jaw practically dropped at the sight of Nora dressed in cut turquoise panty hose wound around her arms, turquoise shorts, a cut-up version of their "Live for the Moment" tee, exposing her midriff and winding around her short but trim legs, were black fish-net stockings.  
"I look like a hooker," Nora said uncomfortably, the anxiety evident in her voice.   
"No you don't," Amy reassured her, "You look great, doesn't she Jeff?"  
Jeff swallowed hard, "Uh yeah."   
"But I don't ever remember...," Nora paused uncomfortably, searching for the right words, "dressing this way," she finished. I used to dress like this?!"  
Amy and Jeff looked at each other uneasily, "Um no, but you look terrific, so come on!" Amy exclaimed, practically dragging her out to the ramp.  
Tonight, the competition was a little bit tougher, they were fighting against X-Pac & Hall, and of course a suspended Nash would probably be skulking around backstage, biding his time to pounce- watching their every move from backstage.   
"Making their way to the ring it's the Hardy's with the lovely Lita and - Molly?!" Lillian still had a hard time imagining Nora with the Hardys. Using the ropes for leverage, Nora flipped over the top rope and into the ring. Jeff's jaw dropped in surprise, unsure of whether to be flattered or annoyed.   
"How did she learn that so quickly?" Jeff asked in amazement.   
"I've been practicing with her," Amy said proudly.   
Once again, the Hardys had the upper hand against X-Pac until Hall interfered, egging her on, he prompted Amy to climb the turnbuckle. Urgently, the Ref. motioned for her to get back down and take her place behind the ropes. Wanting to get involved, Nash smashed a chair onto the back of his head. Amy watched, horrified as the referee crumpled to the mat.   
"Come on!" she yelled angrily at Nash, motioning for him to get closer to her. Yet, seeming to know his boundaries, Nash shook his head, grinning like a Cheshire cat, alas, grinning wickedly, Hall volunteered to take his place. Amy's eyes widened with a touch of fear. She expected both to back off, but she was dead wrong. Swallowing hard, Amy flipped off the rope to nab Scott Hall in the hurricarana, but unfortunately, due to his size and height, he nabbed her instead, pulling her up to his face, as she tried futilely, to break out of his grip. Nora glanced around her: Matt in the ring, writhing in pain, Jeff outside the ring, writhing in pain. X-Pac knocked out cold on the announcer's table - now was her chance! The only one she had to watch out for was Nash. *Uh oh, here he comes.* Quickly, Nora climbed up to the top turnbuckle, flipped off backwards, and landed a perfect moonsault on Scott Hall. Rolling out of the way, a sore Matt crawled over to Amy and pulled the dazed young woman into his arms. Nora managed to swing an arm over Scott Hall's wide body. Suddenly, she felt her eyes water as Nash tried to yank her up by the hair, fortunately, three referees slid into the ring and pulled him off just in time, as the dazed and confused official referee of the match slammed his hand down on the mat for a third and final time. The glorious winners exited the ring as a cursing Nash and Hall slammed their fists into the mat.   
  
Backstage, in front of the locker rooms:  
"How do you feel right now Ms. Holly?" Lillian asked.   
"Exhilarated that I am able to be part of such an awesome team!"  
Quickly leaving Lillian's side, she went over to check on the rest of her teammates.   
  
Shortly afterwards, backstage:  
Nora timidly knocked on the Hardy's dressing room door, "Come in!" Matt yelled.  
Slowly, she opened the door, "Are you guys alright?"   
"We've been hurt worse," Matt replied, a wry grin on his face.   
"At least you can talk normally," Amy shot back, trying hard not to smile, as she held the ice pack to her swollen jaw.   
Jeff stormed out of the shower, dressed in nothing but a towel. He stopped short, his face turning red, "For crying out loud, don't you ever knock!" he spat out angrily to Nora.  
Looking like she was going to cry, Nora bit her lower lip and nodded, "You know what, maybe I'll come back later." Hurriedly, she left, closing the door quietly behind her. Matt turned to face his brother, a hard edge to his look as he appraised his younger brother coolly.   
"What?! Don't look at me like that!" Agitated, Jeff turned on his heel and went to change into some clean clothes.   
"What was that all about?" Matt asked in surprise. "She helped us win."  
"Yeah, she won this match for us as well as the last one," Jeff snarled. "Plus, I feel like I have a shadow," Jeff finished in frustration.  
Matt crossed him arms, "You're just mad because a girl is winning our matches for us, not you and I."  
"Well, doesn't that tick you off?" Jeff demanded, his voice growing louder.  
Matt shrugged, "I'm a guy, sure it's a bit hard to swallow, but she's just starting to get her confidence, ability and the sense of who she is back. If this helps her to improve and remember, I say we stick with it, besides, it doesn't hurt to let her have the limelight a little."   
"Uh guys, I would appreciate it if you included me in this argument, since I do, " 'win some matches,' " for you two," Amy pointed out, her hands on her hips. Outside the Hardy's door, Nora heard every word. Tears of anger and hurt in her eyes, Nora clenched her fists at her sides, "If it's losing you want Jeff Hardy, it's losing you'll get!" she exclaimed fiercely.   
Unfortunately, she did not hear Amy get to the heart of Jeff's problem: "Wait a minute!" Amy exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "it doesn't really have anything to do with Nora winning the matches does it? You're starting to fall for her aren't you?" Amy demanded. 


	6. Easy Come, Easy Go

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers, that honor belongs to Vince McMahon and family.  
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask me first, thanks.  
  
Chapter 5: Easy Come, Easy Go  
  
"I'm going to go find Nora and apologize," Jeff responded curtly. Flinging open the locker room door, he headed down to Adam's locker room.   
"Adam, Nora, are you guys here?" A hollow echo answered back to him. Feeling his heart beat start to race, he turned to scan the numerous hallways branching off, when suddenly a hand settled on his shoulder, "Oh Nora, thank goodness, you startled me..." He trailed off, as he looked into the concerned face of Rob Van Damm, "If you are looking for Nora, I overheard Adam mention something about he and Nora heading to a club."  
"What?!" Jeff's jaw muscle twitched, as he raked a hand through his blue and purple hair. "Which way did they head?"  
Rob pointed down to the far left corridor, "They went that away."  
"Thanks," Jeff said hastily.   
  
Soon after, at The Beat:  
Jeff showed the bouncer his license, stating that he was indeed over the age of 21. Walking around the throng of people hovering by the door, Jeff scanned the bar and surrounding tables, hoping to catch a glimpse of Nora. Catch a glimpse he did-and then some! He gasped - as he watched her and Adam boogie, beneath the swirling, psychedelic spotlights, to the pulsating beat of the music. *She's right in the middle of the dance floor where every one can see her- and every guy can ogle her!* he thought angrily to himself.   
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Jeff yelled, marching up to the couple.   
"Dancing! Since when did you become so overprotective-Dad!" Adam threw back in his face.  
"Come on, we're leaving!" Jeff commanded. Ignoring Adam, he firmly grasped Nora's upper arm.   
"Hey! I don't wissshh to go," she slurred.   
Jeff released her arm and stared at Nora in shock. "Good grief man, you got her drunk?!"  
Adam shrugged, "Hey, I didn't get her drunk, she got herself drunk-I just watched."  
Grasping her arm again, Jeff muttered under his breath, "Idiot, moron!" as he practically dragged a stumbling Nora out of the club.   
"Cut it out, I can walk myself!" Nora exclaimed indignantly, yanking her arm from Jeff's grasp.  
"Fine!" Jeff snapped.   
Suddenly, she stopped her attempts at trying to walk straight and moaned, "I don't feel so good."  
"Oh shoot, here we go," Jeff groaned, turning around. He walked over to her, pulling her rainbow-colored locks back, as she heaved into the brush next to her. "I feel bad for the bush," he muttered.  
Getting a good look at Jeff, out of her now clearing up vision, Nora straightened up, and whined, "Oh geeze, you changed your hair color, I simply can't keep up with you."  
"That's a relief," Jeff mumbled quietly to himself. "Come on, let's get you back to the hotel," Jeff commanded softly to Nora, cupping his hand under her elbow.   
"I think I killed the bush.." Nora trailed off.   
  
The morning after:  
Pushing back her hair, Nora wearily pushed herself away from the porcelain bowl for the last time. "Uh, Listerine would be really good at the moment," she groaned in disgust. Narrowing her eyes, she remembered Jeff bringing her back to the hotel room last night. Clenching her fists, Nora thought angrily, *He was probably just pitying me, that's why he dragged me away from the club!* A small part of her knew that Jeff didn't totally make her go, she went willingly too. Refusing to think about it anymore, Nora took a quick shower, hoping to ease the throbbing of her temples.   
  
A short time later:  
Her feet padding softly along the hotel room carpet, clad in her bathrobe and hair towel, Nora frowned darkly as she thought back to Adam offering her a drink. Scowling, Nora shook her wet hair free , "I should never have accepted that drink from Edge, I mean Adam. To bad I remember last night better than my own memories." Her eyes widened in shock then dread as she noticed her wrestling attire draped over a chair. *No, oh no, please don't tell me I wore that to the club?!* As much as Nora was mad at Jeff for what he said, she felt bad for the hastily made deal she had made with Adam... 


	7. So Many Women, So Little Time

Disclaimer: WWE and the Wrestlers do not belong to me, but are owned by Vince McMahon and family.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks.  
  
Chapter 6: So Many Women, So Little Time  
  
That night, at the arena:  
"Edge!" Lillian cried right before his theme music came on, "and-Molly?!" she croaked. Dressed in his black, plastic coat, pants and matching shades, he burst onto the scene, white teeth gleaming in a heart-breaking grin. At his side, was Nora, dressed in matching black pants, coat, shades, with her brightly colored hair tucked inside a black, leather cap.   
"Holy crap Jeff, what did you do to her?! Now she looks like a leather clad, biker chick!" Matt exclaimed, turning away from the screen.   
Frowning, Amy crossed her arms, "I like her better in the other outfit."  
"She doesn't know which outfit she likes better, let alone who she is!" Matt fumed.  
"Hey," Jeff defended, raising his hands in defense, "At least I brought her back from the club last night!"  
"Yeah, after you drove her there in the first place!" Matt shouted back at him.  
"She made her own choice!" Jeff growled back in response.  
"Guys, would you just stop it!" Amy yelled, getting in the middle of them. "I absolutely refuse to play referee again."  
"Besides, Jeff, you have a match," Amy stopped to look down at her watch, "right about now!" Amy cried urgently.   
Sighing, Jeff got up, and replied wearily, "I know."  
Watching Jeff leave, Matt looked up at Amy in regret, "I think I wore him down Ames, he seems almost-defeated."  
Amy rested her head on top of Matt's, "Don't sound so surprised big guy, you're too hard on your little brother sometimes."  
*Matt was right, it is my fault. Shoot, it doesn't matter if he was wrong or right, I still feel bad about the whole thing.* Pasting a smile on his face, Jeff tried to pump himself up, as the crowd screamed his name. Flipping into the ring, he grabbed Adam in a headlock, with a torn Nora looking on. The match was actually pretty grueling, due to almost equal strength on both sides. Her conscience getting the best of her, she was tempted to help Jeff, but in the end, Adam speared a worn out Jeff Hardy, finally pinning him for the win.   
"And the winner is-Edge!" Lillian announced. Adam and Nora made their way up the ramp, a reluctant Nora trailing behind. Followed, by a down in the dumps, Jeff.   
Adam held the door open for Nora. Lost in her own troubled thoughts, Nora jumped when she heard the door, quite forcefully, click shut.   
Turning, to face Adam, who quickly slid his hand up from the base of her neck, cupping her cheek in his hand. Nora leaned into Adam's hand, confusion swirling within her. Looking into his eyes, Nora asked uncertainly, "Edge, I mean Adam, wha, what are you doing?"  
"This," he said softly, as he leaned in for a kiss. Her heart fluttering in her chest, Nora pushed him away, "I, I don't care for you like that Adam," she said piteously.  
He shrugged, "I had to kiss you, see if there was some kind of spark you know. Because you sure looked hot last night in that skimpy outfit you wore," Adam commented appreciatively.  
Jeff ducked behind the curtain when, suddenly he heard a loud 'thwack!' reverberate against the concrete block walls, followed by an "Ouch! What'd you do that for?"   
"Pig!" a female voice cried. Jeff jerked his head up just in time to see a clearly freaked out Nora racing toward him.   
Anxiously, Jeff looked Nora up and down, "Are you okay?"   
"Yes, but you won't believe what Adam just did!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "He tried to kiss me! The nerve of that jerk! He knows I've never felt about him that way." Jeff had to laugh, watching as she stamped her foot like a small, impudent child.   
Jeff's eyes widened, a faint smile playing on his lips, "I should have known he would try something like that. "Good for you Nora, you stood up to him!" Jeff praised her. "Hey, wait a second, did you just call him Adam?!" he asked in astonishment.  
"Well yeah, that is his name, last time I checked," Nora joked. Her own eyes widened, realization dawning on her. She squealed in excitement, "My memory's.."  
"Back!" Jeff finished for her. Forsaking propriety for a mere moment, Jeff lifted her up and swung Nora around. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jeff quickly put her down, embarrassed. "Oh, I shouldn't have, I mean we shouldn't.."  
"It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong," Nora said softly, about to put a finger to his lips. Realizing what was happening, they both stepped back quickly from each other.   
Pulling up a chair, she straddled it, all the while smoothly changing the subject, "I remember last night a little more clearly, okay a lot more clearly," Nora confessed. Raising an eyebrow, Jeff sat down and gave her a dry, sideways look, "Really?" he asked non-chalantly.   
"Unfortunately, yes. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, "Please don't tell me that I wore my wrestling outfit to the club."  
"Okay, you didn't wear your outfit to the club," Jeff deadpanned, his eyes dancing merrily with laughter.  
"Ohhh!!"  
"By the way, your dancing needs work," Jeff stated flatly.  
"Well, thanks a lot Mr. Perfect," Nora said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"I'm a good dancer!" Jeff exclaimed.  
"You are a creative dancer," Nora corrected. "Ever tried ballroom dancing?" Nora asked curiously.  
"Once, but I stepped all over my teacher's toes. She got mad and told me never to come back."  
"Well, maybe I could teach you a few dance steps and you can step on my toes all you want," Nora finished with a grin.   
Jeff smiled back, "Thanks, maybe I'll take you up on that offer. And perhaps I could limber you up a bit on the dance floor. Ever seen Julia Louis Dreyfuss on "Seinfeld?" Well, you are kind of stiff, like her."  
Her mouth widened in a perfect 'O', "Well that's a horrible thing to say Jeff Hardy!" All smiles though, Jeff knew she was kidding when Nora playfully whacked him on the arm. "Alright, deal."  
They were just about to shake on it, when Amy whipped around the corner. "Jeff! I just wanted to make sure you were okay-after loosing to Adam and all." Amy wrapped her arms around his neck in condolence, while Jeff watched, a woebegone look on his face, as Nora hastily made her retreat.   
Pulling back, Amy studied Jeff's face intently, "I know you really wanted to win the belt against him, how much it meant to you…" Amy trailed off. Jeff quickly came back to earth though, as Amy's lips captured his.  
Instantly, his eyes flew to her forehead, "Wha, what are you doing?" Jeff demanded, pushing her away.  
A flushed Amy responded in a slightly sultry voice, "I just had to see what kissing those soft lips was like."  
"So, what did they feel like?" a voice demanded angrily from across the room.  
"Trish!" Jeff exclaimed, dread washing through him.  
"Amy, I thought maybe, I thought..." Matt trailed off, a wounded, hurt look in his eyes. 


	8. Epilogue: All Shook Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers, that privilege belongs to Vince McMahon.  
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
A special thanks to my brother for helping to keep some of the wrestling scenes accurate. Thanks bud, I owe ya!   
  
In light of finishing up the more intense "Matters of the Heart," I wanted to make a light, funny and whimsical story. I think this fits the description somewhat. :) Hope y'all like it!   
  
Epilogue: All shook up  
  
"No! Stay away!" Jeff cried out frantically, waving his arms around.  
"Trish, I didn't mean to hurt you! Matt, I thought she liked you too!"  
Jeff could feel himself visibly tremble as a gentle shake forced him to open his eyes.  
Nora looked at him in concern, "Honey, what are you yelling about?"  
Jeff rubbed his eyes, "Matt-and Amy, where are they? Are they still in a corner kissing somewhere?"  
"They were," Nora pointed, "now they are staring at you." Jeff looked over to where a frowning Amy and worried looking Matt stared back at him.  
"What about Trish?" Amy asked suspiciously, pulling away from Matt slightly.  
"It's nothing, it was just a dream," Jeff said, sloughing it off.  
"Well, I'm curious," a bright eyed blonde asked across the room, cuddled up to a scowling Bubba Ray.   
"Trish I," Jeff sighed, "I dreamt I was dating you, but then, thanks to an autograph signing incident, Nora got knocked down by some fans, giving her amnesia. I was the last person she saw before blacking out, so I helped try to restore her memory and take care of her. In the process, I managed to make you jealous, start to fall for Nora and attract Amy to me like a magnet."  
"That sounds like an interesting dream," Amy replied, a smile on her lips.  
"No it doesn't," Matt answered quickly.  
"Stick to dreaming about your own girlfriend Hardy," Bubba Ray growled, pulling Trish closer to him.   
Looking into Nora's deeply disturbed face, Jeff rubbed his hands up and down her arms reassuringly, "Don't worry about it baby. It was just an off-the-wall dream."  
"Yes, but you know what they say about dreams..." Nora trailed off, noticing that Jeff was staring at her.   
"What?" she asked, fingering her ponytails self-consciously. "Do you like it?" Nora asked hopefully.  
"Who dyed them?" Jeff asked quickly, "Adam?"  
All three girls burst out laughing. "No, Amy did it."  
Matt stared at Jeff, eyes nearly popping out of his head, "Are you kidding me, Adam couldn't dye hair decently if his life depended on it. The result would be like, Matt searched for the right words, "like Nora being the loser in a game of paint-ball!" he finished triumphantly. Jeff's eyes widened.   
"I couldn't do what if my life depended on it?" Adam asked, just coming back from his match.   
"Dye hair," Bubba Ray answered.  
"Oh that, totally. That is not on my 'to do' list," Adam declared staunchly.   
"Love the pink and aqua hair Nora," Triple H. commented with a wink, tweaking on one of her pig tails, as he walked by, "it looks good on you."  
"Hey, it was creative of me to streak each pig tail a different color wasn't it?" Amy asked, pleased with herself immensely.   
Jeff barely even heard Amy, as he stared off in the direction Triple H. took off in.  
A hand waved in front of his face, "Jeff, are you ready?"  
Jeff reverted his attention back to Nora, "Huh?"  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Nora asked worriedly.  
"Uh yeah, I'm sure."  
"Good, let's get ready for our match against Triple H. then."  
"As long as you don't have to kiss him," Jeff mumbled.  
"What?!" Nora whirled around, a surprised smile on her face.   
"Oh nothing," Jeff answered quickly. "Um, I was wondering, how do you feel about heading to a club, maybe get a few drinks, after the match tonight," Jeff asked casually, testing the waters-so to speak.   
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! How could you ask such a thing?!"  
Jeff grinned, "That's my girl!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her.  
Giggling, she managed to squeak out thoughtfully, "You know what though, since I am your on and off valet, I was thinking it might be a good idea to be a little more like you." In spite of Jeff's eyes getting wider than saucers, Nora implored him to let her continue. "Maybe some turquoise arm bands, a "Live for the moment shirt," and maybe even those spats or boot shoes you guys wear..." Dragging him along, Nora and Jeff reached the ramp and to Jeff's horror, in an attempt to be like Jeff, she pulled off the ribbons holding her pigtails and danced like Julia Louis Dreyfuss from "Seinfeld."  
*Noooo!!!* 


End file.
